


Bab-el-Hafadat

by Gothdresser



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Also google translate tells me that 'hafadat' means 'diaper' in arabic, Diapers, Gen, I purposefully left it vague between Gran or Djeeta, Pacifier - Freeform, Pantypoop, Scat, Shalem is quite the bab with her pacifier, Soiling, diaper change, diaperdumping, messing, peeing, pissing, pooping, to parody her weapon 'Bab-el-Mandeb'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: I managed to roll Shalem in my first 10-roll on her release, so here's the final story written for the year (even if posted in 2020) that's centered on her stinky butt that's continence is somewhat lost in time.What kind of revelation will her Adventurer show her to deal with a pottypants that finds toilets to be too inconvenient?~
Kudos: 11





	Bab-el-Hafadat

Softly sucking on her strange pacifier, a certain girl’s intricate blonde hair and dark outfit were blown back by the wind as she leaned forward over the bow of the ship. A slight interruption of the moment made her face scrunch up while she bit down on her pacifier, although being towards the aft would be more appropriate for her. Even though other members of the crew complained about the Dusk Speaker’s fitting mess in the mess hall, she didn’t quite understand why she was being made to deal with such an odd contraption.

This vision of the future was peculiar with things like the concave porcelain seat that the others showed her, but it felt such a waste to spend all that time when she was used to… Well, just going right where she was. Just like she was doing currently in her underwear, the black-and-gold cotton panties slowly tenting out as her ass released a thick load of shit into it, the mess curling up and sagging the panties down to force the material to give more room for more of her crap. Sighing out in relief past the pacifier, a golden rain hit the deck below her, splashing at her feet before slowly trickly to the side that the ship was leaning.

With all her focus on soiling herself, it took her a moment to notice the voice calling out ‘Shalem’, turning her head as a smile bloomed on her face. “Ah, Adventurer, how lovely to see you. Isn’t this view breathtaking? It makes me feel so relaxed as if I can just empty out all the thoughts in my head.” With the squishing and hissing finished, she didn’t have much to think about besides the soft nukking of the pacifier, the rhythm of it somehow relaxing her more.

However, her face turned softly red as the Adventurer pointed out the mess in her underwear, namely in reference to how empty her bowels seemed to be now. “As if you were any different. After all of our traveling together, do you bit remember doing the same? I thought out of the pair of us that you always enjoyed doing it more.” Her fond memories did well to embarrass her companion, having joined her in a blush as well.

“Well, go on. You already showed me that porcelain chair and I judged it to be inconvenient. So many great strides in this time and yet you still cling to something that’s so out of the way.” To think that so many people would choose to sit there for however long to do the deed, consuming so much valuable time when they could be exploring the world again. All the Adventurer wanted to do was see the edges of the world, and having to find a toilet every time one needed to urinate or defecate was too troublesome. “Still, there’s an alternative to it, you say? Well, go on, lead the way already and I shall judge if it’s worthy of my time or not.”

Holding out her hand, a small trail of pee dribbled below her as she was lead by the Adventurer into the bowels of the ship. Along the way, quite the peculiar, bulky package was pulled out of a medical closet before she was brought to her own cabin in the ship. “Hmm? Such a bold request, but we didn’t have to come all the way down here if you wanted to take me. Or at least, you didn’t use to be so conservative, Adventurer.” Humming behind her pacifier, she let her guest’s eyes follow her hands as it went under her dress, slowly sliding down her poopy panties until the only remnants on her were the dirtiness clinging to her ass.

Shalem treated this all like a bit of a show, making sure the Adventurer watched her every calculated movement as she went over to the bed and laid down on it. She then lifted her butt into the air with her dress falling down over the edge of the bed, her messy rear and cute tight asshole on full display. “Go ahead as you like, Adventurer. It may have been a while since we last got to do this, but I’m sure you’re still experienced.”

Closing her eyes, Shalem winced as she finally felt something touch her rear, although it was a lot colder than she expected. It took until such a feeling was wet and brushing against her butt more than it should have that she opened her eyes, surprised at the revelation. “Oh, how courteous of you. I thought I had remembered you as cruder, but even time can temper the hardest souls. Continue on then, Adventurer, you’ve actually got me curious now.” The wiping continued on as she watched all the moist towelettes that were used up, a good testament to how well she relieved herself before.

The clean-up was finally over with after a few minutes and a sizable pile of stained wipes was tossed into the trash can. Yet, while she expected something lewder, her butt was lifted up as something crinkled under it, followed swiftly by some powder that was rubbed against her crotch. How interesting, this seemed like a new variety of panties that she had not yet seen and a very snug undergarment at that after the front was pulled between her lovely thighs. With some fitting of the wings on it, she was strapped into her new underwear and Shalem couldn’t say she didn’t like it.

“These are called diapers, you say? How peculiar, I dare say these might be more comfortable than panties, definitely softer and nicer to sit on.” Sitting up onto the side of the bed, Shalem rubbed the front of her soft diaper, wiggling her big butt to listen to it crinkle under her. She even liked the feeling of it as she moved off of the bed and took a lap around the room, feeling a certain pair of eyes on her. “Like what you see, hmm? You should have just said so if you were still into this and wanted me to wear a new kind of underwear~”

The Adventurer’s denial was to be expected since even Shalem couldn’t blush so much, although a new discovery was made as she was told about the secret to her undergarment. “Ah, I see, you just want to see me wet myself, don’t you? I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting if you’re so insistent~” Lifting up the front of her dress and breathing in through her nose, the Dusk Speaker breathed out past her pacifier, softly sucking on it to relax herself and her bladder as the front of her diaper grew warm and obviously wet.

To her surprise, a soft shade of yellow saturated it instead of the puddle that she expected. “Oho, is this why you wanted me to wear this diaper so badly? It is, indeed, quite convenient, I don’t have to worry about the puddles that others bug me about.” Returning to rubbing the front of her now-soaked diaper, there was a delightful feeling to wearing this soggy undergarment, but her legs started to bend as she had to test a more important feature.

Shalem began to grunt as her large buttcheeks parted to let a nice big log of crap push out into her diaper, although the material forced it to curl up against her rear sooner than she expected. Only one way to find out if that was the maximum or not since panties could hold so much more than just this, and the divine diaper-wearer continued her dump, letting out as much as she could to the tune of crinkling and squishing. Her padding began to sag more and drooped lower and lower, slowly expanding down her thighs and out behind her enough to give a noticeable bulge at the back of her tight dress. The stained diaper even started to peak out a little at the front of her outfit, the golden hew of her padding helping to match the dress and her hair.

“Ahh, even my regular panties would have trouble accommodating all of this. It seems that the future does hold some hope with underwear like this.” She found her hand tugged on though as she began to head out of her room to return to the deck, attracting her attention to the rest of the pack of diapers. “Do not worry, you may leave them there until you have the honor to clean me up again. I do not require another change as I will see just how much these diapers hold, but perhaps you can bring some along and change me wherever when need be. Let us head back up to the deck of the ship already, and thank you for this wonderful revelation, Adventurer~” 

_The young girl that emerged from the confines of the stone artifact appears even younger now, the messy diaper squishing and mushing and crinkling as it hangs off of her waist while Shalem sucks away on her pacifier._

_Many questions surround the creation myth already, but now comes the mysteries of how such a petite girl pushes out such large messes into the back of her panties and diapers, and how her Adventurer will manage to change her._


End file.
